1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus that has a structure in which each sub-pixel is individually sealed and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display device has a structure in which a functional thin film type organic light-emitting layer is inserted between an anode (positive) electrode and a cathode (negative) electrode, and emits light by recombining electrons injected from the cathode electrode and holes injected from the anode electrode in the organic light-emitting layer.
Organic electro-luminescent display (OLED) devices may be divided into a passive matrix (PM) type which is driven by a manual driving method and an active matrix (AM) type which is driven by an active driving method according to a driving method. In the PM type OLED, the anode and the cathode are simply arranged in columns and rows, respectively, and scanning signals are supplied to the cathode from the row driving circuit. At this time, only one row is selected among the multiple rows. Also, data signals are supplied to each pixel from the column driving circuit. On the other hand, the AM type OLED controls signals inputted to each pixel using a thin film transistor (TFT) and is widely used for implementing an animation since it is suitable for processing a large number of signals.
Currently, in order to realize an AM type OLED that has lower power consumption and higher bright room contrast ratio (CR), an RGB individual deposition method of a top emission type is widely used. In a method of manufacturing an AM type OLED by using the RGB individual deposition method, patterning should be performed for each of the color pixels by using a minute metal mask. However, because of sagging phenomenon of the metal mask that occurs due to precision of the metal mask when aligning it with a substrate and the increased size of masks, application of the metal mask to form a larger size AM type OLED is difficult.
An inkjet method is another method of forming the RGB individual organic light-emitting layer and has an advantage in that the inkjet method may be applied to large substrates. However, currently, the characteristic of a soluble material is inferior to the characteristic of a material for deposition, and thus, the characteristic of the soluble material must be ensured.
Besides above, a laser transfer (LITI) method independently transfers an organic light-emitting layer formed on a doner film by using a laser. However, an OLED device formed by the LITI method has a drawback in lifetime.
A white OLED (WOLED-CF) method that employs a color filter in the white OLED receives large attention when process ability and yield are considered. The WOLED-CF method uses a color filter for color patterning and has a structure in which an overcoat layer for planarizing the color filter is applied. However, unlike an inorganic layer, the materials of the color filter and the overcoat layer generate outgas, and thus, a pixel shrinkage phenomenon occurs due to the degradation of the organic light-emitting layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.